A New Life
by suzeebee
Summary: Picks up after '07 finale.  Garret wonders how to go on after recent events. GJ because they belong together.  Final chapter is up! A special Belated, I'm SOOOO sorry Thank You to Charlie Winchester for your reviews and BETA!  You Rock!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters. . .though I wouldn't mind owning one in particular "L"

My first submission, so please be kind, but constructive.

After finale piece. . .

A New Life

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garret opened his eyes to the sterile environment of his hospital room and the engaging eyes of the Candy Striper or whatever the hospital volunteers are called these days. Her nametag read 'Amanda' and she looked to be in her early 30's, with shoulder length auburn hair.

"So. . .Who's Jordan?" she asked

He rubbed his face noting a few days of beard growth and sighed, wincing at the pain in his ribs. _Jordan._ "Wha. . .how did. . .?

"I'm sorry," she replied "I didn't mean to pry. You've been talking in your sleep. . .I'll just. . ." Amanda turned to leave.

"No. . .Don't leave yet." He rubbed his face. It was dark outside. "How long was I out?"

Amanda shrugged, "I really don't know. Wednesday was my last day in this wing, and you weren't here then."

"Jordan's my colleague. . .we, my crew. . . were stranded in the mountains."

"I just read about that in the Herald! You were brought here yesterday. Oh my God! Is it true? About the terrorist plot?"

"I really can't-"

Just then, a nurse entered the room. "Ah, Dr Macy. . .I see you're awake now. Two hours ago you had a room full of friends checking on you, not to mention umpteen reporters milling in reception." She rolled her eyes at the last and kept on, "You've had surgery for the internal bleeding, and you had some minor frostbite on your feet, but it appears that you'll make a full recovery. You're a lucky man, you know."

"Right." He tried to keep the bitterness out.

The nurse continued, "You need your rest. I don't want to see you dancing down the halls, O.K.?" She gave him a wink and left him to his thoughts.

The thing was, he didn't want to think, and Amanda was nowhere to be seen. He was hoping that he would wake with amnesia, but that would have been too easy.

_Jordan._

He was going to tell her. This time he really was! He'd been holding back for too long. When he thought he wouldn't make it off that mountain, he tried to tell her, but she stopped him. And again when she came in with news of the rescue, he'd made up his mind. He was on the verge of telling her, but Woody came in and he picked her up as if she weighed nothing kissing her the entire time. And Jordan. . .she was radiant despite the cold. And seeing them in the helicopter nestled together with eyes for no one else. . .

He squeezed his eyes shut to the memory. He sighed again renewing the pain now radiating through his midsection. _Why did I have to survive?_


	2. Chapter 2

Though he hadn't been aware of falling asleep, Garret knew he hadn't been asleep for long. He also knew he wasn't alone in the room. He could hear her breathing and smell the cologne she was wearing. It was a simple light fragrance that reminded him of springtime in the country, but did nothing to dispel the blackness of his mood.

"I thought visiting hours were over," he grumbled and opened his eyes to Amanda sitting to his right, reading a book under the dull yellow light of the bedside lamp. "Oh, it's you. I thought. . ."

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Macy. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Call me Garret. And I could really use a scotch." _And some cyanide._

"I'm afraid that water is all that's on tap for you tonight." She rose from her chair and poured from the pitcher on the bed stand, then added a straw. While handing him the cup, he noticed the faint scars on her inner wrist that her purple cardigan didn't quite cover. "Take small sips at first," she added.

He finished the water, but declined the offer of seconds. "What time is it anyway?"

She consulted her watch. "It's about 2:00 a.m."

"Isn't it a little late to be playing Candy Striper?"

Her mouth twisted in a way that reminded him of Jordan. "I'm a volunteer, Garret. I can give of my time at any hour, but I do prefer the night shift."

"But why are you here? In my room? I mean, if it's so quiet, why not grab an empty room, or go home?"

She sighed and sat back down, though she left her book on the bed stand. "Well, to be honest Garret, there's nothing waiting for me at home. Also, I thought you could use the company."

He looked away. Outside the window, the Boston skyline shimmered in the night. "Well, I don't. I'd like to be alone."

"I see," she replied. She rose and collected her book and dragged the chair to the wall near the door. She looked up at him, her expression unreadable. "If you change your mind Garret, I'll be here for a few more hours." She turned and slipped out of the room.

He waited, the darkness of his thoughts settling at last onto a plan.

He sat up, waiting for the lightheadedness to pass. When he was sure he wouldn't pass out, he stood up carefully and waited for the second wave of vertigo and nausea to pass. He then yanked out his I.V. and the rest of the wires and tubes connected to him and limped toward the door, wincing at the pain in his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

He dared a peek to the left, toward the nurses station.

It was empty.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to the right. Again, only emptiness. Using the wall for support, he inched his way toward the stairwell. He had about 30 feet to go, but it was slow going. He had barely gotten to the closed door of the room adjoining his, when he had to stop and catch his breath. The pain was stronger now and his vision was graying at the edges. _C'mon, a few more steps. Don't pass out now._

Before Garret could take another step, the door to the next room opened. Amanda pulled her head up in time to avoid running into him, her face registering shock. "Garret! What the. . .just where do you think you're going? Do you have any idea-"

"Let me go," he growled, making a feeble attempt to push past her. "Just go home."

"Garret, trust me, you don't want to do this." Her brown eyes beseaching, "Trust me."

"Why?" He grabbed her arm, exposing the scars on her wrist. "Because you've been there?"

Her gaze never wavered, "As a matter of fact-"

"Save it," he mumbled. This time he managed to break free, and stumbled a few steps, before her next question stopped him.

"Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell who?" It was no more than a whisper. The hallway seemed to grow dimmer, and he noticed fresh blood down the front of his hospital gown. He leaned his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut against a fresh stab of pain in his ribs. _Just leave me alone!_

"Jordan. You owe her that much." Again, Amanda was at his elbow. Her voice was soft. "Look, I don't know the whole story. I don't even know where the night nurse is, for that matter! Please come back to your room. We can get Jordan here tomorrow and you can tell her yourself."

He staggered around and grabbed her by the shoulders, and she stepped back with the weight of him, unsure how long she could hold him up. His haggard face was inches from hers, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, glassy eyes out of focus. "Because it wouldn't make any difference! Damn it, it wouldn't-" He pitched forward knees buckling. The sound of Amanda calling for help a distant echo as he surrendered to the oblivion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear her voice.

_Jordan. _

Consciousness was a long ways away, but he could hear her voice in the floating darkness of his world. A part of Garret wanted to drift away again, into oblivion. He was so tired. But another part of him held onto that voice. Not because he loved the rich melody that was uniquely Jordan, but because that voice was troubled.

"I get a call, it's the middle of the night. . .something about emergency surgery. . .suicide watch? I come in and you're restrained to the bed. You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get in here at this hour. _Visiting hours are over _they said, well maybe if the night nurse was at her station, you wouldn't have needed needed the emergency surgery in the first place!" She sighs. "Garret. Oh, Garret. I knew something was bothering you. I should have reached out. I should have done _something._ I guess I thought maybe you would reach out to me. I don't know, maybe you did and I was just too wrapped up in everything going on in my life. It's just-"

For a while he heard nothing else, just her breathing. He also felt her fingers entwined through his, holding on as if for dear life itself. He felt the gentle pull of deeper unconsciousness and wanted to give in, but she continued, her voice thick with emotion.

"It's just. . . I need you Garret. You have to hang on." She was crying openly now. "Woody's gone. . .He proposed to me. . .right on the helicopter. . .after we landed and the dust settled, I. . .I told him I wasn't ready. . .I mean. . .I love him, but. . .and. . .he. . .he . . .got angry. . .told me I wouldn't be happy with anyone. . .and. . .and he left. He left Boston, left the force. . .and I'm trying to wrap my head around that one. . .I mean. . .maybe he's right. . .and then. . .then, I find out about you. . .and what you did. . .and. . .and I can't lose you, Garret! I can't lose you. . .you're all I have. I love you, Garret."

He could feel her soft hair against his face, the shuddering of her sobs, the tears on his neck and he so wanted to wake up. He wanted to open his eyes, pull her into his arms and tell her he wasn't going anywhere. But this time, he was unable to fight the tide of deep sedation, and he drifted off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early morning sun slanted through the window at Garret's left and illuminated the sterile confines of his hospital room. For the first time he noticed the small details. The clock reading 6:00 AM and the sheer number of balloons, cards, flowers setting on just about every available surface, including the top of the wall-mounted television directly across from him. Must have been Nigel, he thought, being just about the tallest person he knew offhand.

Just then, a small sound to his right brought him to face Jordan uncurling herself from the chair beside his bed. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, stretched cat-like and made a half-hearted attempt to tame her unruly chestnut hair. She was dressed in low-rider blue jeans and a burgundy crop-top that hugged her in all the right places. On her feet were matching burgundy socks. "I could use a coffee and a toothbrush," she mumbled to herself, while searching for her shoes. "In that order."

"The room service is terrible here."

At the sound of his voice, her head flew up and he caught sight of her red-rimmed puffy eyes. "Garret! You're awake. The doctor said you'd probably sleep through the day." She looked away, smoothing down her shirt and picking at invisible pieces of lint. He then remembered her crying and everything she said. It felt like a lifetime ago, but he was certain it wasn't a post-operative dream. He tried to sit up and it was then he remembered the restraints, one velcroed to each wrist. "I could use some help here with these-"

"No, Garret. Not after what you did last night." Shaking her head and wiping her eyes, she stopped and gave him one of her looks. "What were you thinking? I mean. . .WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?" She was pacing the small room, running her fingers through her hair. "That you would just. . . what? Check out?!?! Do you have any idea-" She stopped, her hands to her face breathing hard.

Seeing her this way was worse than seeing her with Woody. "Please, Jordan. . ."

"Why?"

"I don't know where to begin."

She walked over to the foot of his bed, still glaring. "Where to begin? How about last night when you decided kill yourself. You almost succeeded, you know. Is that what you really want, Garret?" That last was barely a whisper and she made no attempt to hide the tears.

I can't. She's going through too much! "Look, I wasn't in the best frame of mind at the time," to which she rolled her eyes. "I kept thinking about all of the bad decisions I've made in my life-"

"Right, and this one was SO much better!"

"C'mere Jordan." He wiggled the fingers of his right hand. "Untie my hand. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I couldn't get up if wanted to right now." His eyes searched hers, and she slowly walked over and removed the thick velcro strap that held his wrist. He reached for her hand and she grasped it with both of hers. He pulled her closer until she gently leaned into an awkward embrace, his free arm around her, rubbing her back. Her head was cradled on his shoulder and her right hand traced soft lines on his face. "Lay down next to me. There's not much room, but you'll fit."

"I don't want to hurt you," she murmered.

"You're not," he whispered back. "The painkillers are doing their job. Just don't roll over on top of me, or start dancing on the bed."

Jordan eased herself gingerly onto the edge of the hospital bed, laying on her left side as his arm once again circled her back. Her head was in the crook of his shoulder and she could feel his breath in her hair. There wasn't a lot of room, but at the same time, she didn't feel as if she would fall either. She felt safe. Her right arm was curled across her chest, not wanting to lean it over his chest and injure him any more. Her eyes closed, the smell of him mingling with the sterile hospital smell, along with the faint fragrance of the carnations that Lily and Bug had dropped off yesterday. "I'm here for you, Garret. I"ll always be here for you."

"Thank you, Jordan." He felt the inviting pull of sleep once more, but for the first time he didn't want to surrender to it. He wanted this moment to last. He could tell by the rhythm of her breathing that she already asleep. "Thank you," he murmered once more into her hair. He then kissed the top of her head and let sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan had been sitting for ten minutes on the overstuffed sofa in the office of Howard Stiles, psychiatrist to the morgue staff. She was trying to portray a look of nonchalance, but didn't think she was pulling it off very well. There was too much going on in her head for that, and she wondered why it even mattered. She'd seen Howard off and on during her years at the morgue and she'd grown to like his patient noninvasive manner. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he actually came out and asked what he wanted to know. She wondered if she just sat there and not said a thing during the entire session, he would actually let it happen. She had a feeling he would. He was that patient, or stubborn.

As if reading her mind, he blurted, "So, how is your love life these days?"

_Great,_ she sighed. "I figured you'd lead off with asking how I almost froze to death."

"In a manner of speaking," he replied. "There really is nothing like the threat of possible death that brings some people closer together."

She smiled. "So you've heard about Nigel and Kate."

"But I'm asking about you, Jordan. How are you?"

"I. . ." she sighed once again. "Not good. I'm really kind of lost." When Howard didn't respond, she continued. "The short story is, Woody proposed to me, but I freaked out I mean what did he expect, I was still thawing out from this whole ordeal and he springs that?!?!? Then he freaked out like I'm the one with the problem! I don't have a problem, I just needed some time . . .I mean what about a date first?" She got up and started pacing the cozy confines of his office.

"Then I heard Garret tried to kill himself and I freaked out again. I wound up getting about two hours sleep in a cramped chair by his bed." She stifled a yawn mostly to try not to start crying again. "His hands were restrained. I didn't dare leave him, but I had to get to work and then here. I'd have overslept if the nurse didn't come in and catch me napping. It was bad enough I was there during non visiting hours, but I was on his bed." Howard raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "When she started lecturing me on endangering the patient, I lost it on her about not being around when he decided to take a walk in the first place, even though she wasn't even the one responsible! I just-" She looked at Howard and shrugged, at a loss for words. She flopped back into the sofa hoping it would swallow her up.

"It's not unreasonable to need time after what you've been through, Jordan. And it sounds like Woody needs some time as well. I'd like it if he came in to speak with me, but he hasn't set anything up." This time, he shrugged. "So how do you feel about Garret?"

"I. . .well. . .I don't want him to die, that's for sure. And if there's someone who needs to 'set something up' with you, it's him-"

"You were sleeping with him." It wasn't a question.

She felt her face redden. "After that night in the chair. I had just finished yelling at him and the idea of stretching my legs. It was only supposed to be for a minute or two."

"How did you feel?" His head was cocked to one side, eyebrows raised.

She laughed, but it sounded forced. "You're beginning to sound like the media that's been hounding us since we've been back. I tell you, if I get one more camera in my face-"

"But how did you feel with Garret?"

"How did I feel? I was tired. I just slept in that awful chair." Howard still had that inquisitive expression that meant he wanted more of an answer. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again.

"Okay," he said. "What's the first word that comes up when I ask you that? Don't even think about it. Just say it."

"-Safe." She looked at Howard and slowly nodded. "Safe."

Howard Stiles sat back and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening and Garret awoke not to Jordan but to Howard Stiles sitting in the chair next to his bed. Not that he was surprised in the least. His right hand was again restrained. He wiggled his fingers. "You're the shrink, can you get them to take these off?"

Howard kind of smiled. "Straight to the point, as usual. Will you be so forthcoming if I were to ask you why you're in those in first place?"

"You can just read the report."

"I have. Funny thing about that, it doesn't say why. I was hoping you would enlighten me." He crossed one leg over the other and sat back waiting.

"Why are you here so late, I thought you had banker's hours?" He looked at the clock reading 7:16pm.

"For you, Garret, I'm willing to make an exception. And you're practically on my way home."

Garret doubted that, but knew Howard wouldn't leave or get the restraints removed unless he started talking. "First Jordan, now you. Okay, I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. I just kept thinking about all my past screw-ups. I was tired. I was hurting. I'd had enough."

Howard seemed to digest that for a moment. "What screw-ups?"

Garret stared hard at him. "What have I not screwed up? Maggie, Abby, Renee Walcott, the whole Slocum thing, that was a double screw-up right there. First he finds the evidence that costs me my job, and then he gives it back, the evidence and my job. And I won't even go into all of the missed opportunities."

"Do you not like your job, Garret?"

He never realized how much he used his hands until they were tied down. He wanted to rub his face; the new beard growth was itching. "I. . .I don't know. . .I do. I don't. This whole doctor thing was my parent's idea. I wanted to be a writer."

"Yet you went back. Why was that?"

"They needed me. I was familiar with the case. They hated Slocum."

"Do you regret it?"

"I. . .no. . .Not really . . .sometimes." He shook his head and sighed. "The thing is, the whole time I was away from the morgue, I had every intention to start that novel, but I never did." He shot Howard a glance. "And I don't know why. Maybe I thought I'd screw that up too, I don't know."

"People change, Garret. Why there was a time when I wanted to be a stuntman. I'm not making that up."

"What were you, five years old?"

"Maybe twelve," he conceded. "My point is you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot. And now is not the time to be dwelling on the past." Howard stretched his legs and took a look around the room, noticing the cards, flowers and gifts. "It looks like you've had quite a few visitors."

"From the morgue mostly. I slept through most of them, though."

"Do you still feel suicidal?"

"Now look who's straight to the point."

"Are you?"

Garret stared at the ceiling. "No, not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I thought you'd be happy that I want to live."

"But something changed your mind."

"I don't know . . .a new day . . .better painkillers . . .some time to sleep on it."

"What about Jordan?"

"What about her?"

"The hospital staff said she was here last night. She was very insistent about seeing you."

"Sounds like Jordan being Jordan, what about it?"

"Did she have anything to do with your change of heart?"

He looked out of the window. "Maybe. She certainly had plenty to say."

"She should. She cares about you."

"I know," he sighed.

"And does she know how much you care about her?"

Garrets head whipped around to face Howard Stiles, but he was sitting calmly, his face unreadable. "Of course she knows. She's a valued member of our team. The day we were rescued I told her how glad I was when she came back from L.A. I wanted to-"

Just then a nurse walked in and began to check the various wires and tubes hooked up to him. She smiled at him and said, "How are we tonight Dr. Macy?"

"I'd be better if I had my hands back."

The nurse whose nametag read 'Daphne' looked skeptical until Howard stood up and introduced himself.

"I believe that Garret here won't try anything foolish. But if you're still concerned, you can always post someone outside of his door."

Daphne mulled it over for a bit, then nodded. "I'll have to clear it first. Now if you don't mind Dr. Stiles, Garret here needs his rest. You may come back again in the morning if you'd like."

Howard thanked her and left the room. It was another half hour before his hands were freed, and Amanda was reading by his bedside, his guard for the night. Even though sleep was pulling at him something occurred to him. "Did you call her?"

Amanda looked up from her book, brow furrowed. "Call?"

"Jordan, you called her last night after-"

She looked sheepish, but kept her gaze steady. "It seemed like the thing to do. Everyone involved in the incident was evaluated here. It took a little digging, but I found her number."

"You really had no business doing that."

"I know, I'm sorry but-"

He cut her off. "And I want to thank you."

Amanda smiled and went back to her reading and moments later Garret was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of these characters.

The Lyric's are from the song "**Love you 'till the end**" written by Darryl Hunt & performed by **The Pogues**.

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just want to see you**

**When you're all alone**

**I just want to catch you if I can**

**I just want to be there**

**When the morning light explodes**

**On your face it radiates**

**I can't escape**

**I love you 'till the end**

It was a week later and Garret's last night at the hospital. The pain in his ribs was a dull echo of its former ferocity. Also gone were the tubes, wires, and wrist restraints. His door remained guarded.

Tonight his guard was Amanda who, unlike the other people assigned to keep watch, preferred to sit inside. She was in the chair quietly reading a paperback novel, her auburn hair hiding most of her face. Garret was sitting up, the bed adjusted to a comfortable angle, that would have been too painful last week. He flipped through the channels on the television amazed that there was over 100 channels yet nothing worth watching. He turned off the TV and set the remote on the table by his bed.

Amanda, in turn, closed her book and looked up at him. "You love Jordan don't you?" The question caught him off guard, which must have shown because Amanda laughed. "Don't look so surprised Garret. Your eyes light up whenever she drops by to visit! And the fact that she's here every evening-"

Garret turned away and stared out his window to the Boston skyline. "So?"

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" It was more statement than question.

Garret sighed and turned back to look at her. "It's complicated. It's not the right time." _And why did I turn off the TV?_

"It's not so complicated. Just come out and tell her."

He turned to face her. "Look Amanda, I know you mean well. But right now, the last thing she needs in her life is me."

"But don't you think _she_ ought to be the one to make that decision?"

"What decision?" They both turned to see Jordan standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised and a smile playing on her face.

Amanda placed the book on the table and said something about making a phone call. "I'll be awhile, so you can use the chair Jordan."

Jordan sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with me?" Tonight she was wearing a pair of jeans so faded they were almost nonexistent, and a chocolate colored tank top that complimented her hair.

He rubbed his face, and thought about reaching for the remote. "You know, you really didn't have to come here. It's my last night and you have to work tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday. Besides, I'm taking some time off. I haven't had a real vacation in years. I hope I remember how."

The thought of her going anywhere even temporarily, was disheartening. "So what are your plans?"

Jordan looked out of the window with ever-present Boston skyline and shrugged. "Actually, I'm heading up to Maine tomorrow. I rented a cabin out in the middle of the woods by a lake. For two weeks. I've been thinking about it for years, but in light of everything that's been going on, I thought why wait any longer."

_Why wait indeed._ This time, he looked out of the window. "It sounds nice." _I can't put this off any longer. Amanda's right. I need to just say it and let her decide. What's the worst that could happen? Well, after what she's been through, it could send her over the edge. I could lose what friendship we have- _ The touchof her hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

She was leaning in close, concern etched on her brow. "Are you Okay? Is something wrong?"

He took both of her hands into his and tried to slow his pounding heartbeat. "Jordan. I just want you to listen. Okay?" She nodded, her amber eyes searching his. "I've- I mean, I- actually it's-" _Just tell her!_ "IloveyouJordan." _There! _ "I know I've said it before in the friendship sense but I want to take it further and you don't have to answer I know you have enough on your mind and please take all the time you need I just-" Jordan leaned in and kissed him.

At first the kiss was gentle, almost shy. He reached up and cradled her head, feeling her silken hair through his fingers and she responded by nibbling his lip and exploring with her tongue. Her hands traced his jaw line and trailed down his neck sending goose bumps up his scalp. When they finally parted, her face was flushed, her eyes shiny. His heart was still pounding. For a moment neither one spoke, but Jordan broke the silence. "Come with me to Maine." She was smiling and she kissed him on his nose. "I'm serious, come with me."

It took another moment to find his voice. "I- Yes, yes I'd like that."

"Then it's settled." She leaned in again, but Garret stopped her.

"Are you sure about this? I thought you would want some time."

"It's not like you're asking me to marry you. Are you?" He must have looked stricken, because she threw her head back and laughed momentarily. "Well then," she continued. "I figure we can go to Maine, and if we're not ready to strangle one another after two weeks in the woods, then we can take it from there." Her eyes misted over, as face grew serious. "Garret, ever since last week when I thought I would lose you again- I guess I didn't realize how much I-" She stopped and shook her head. She took his hand and looked into his eyes, that half-smile flitting on her face. "I came here to tonight to ask you to come with me. But I was so afraid that asking would only add to what you're already going through. I mean the last thing you need in your life right now is _me_."

Garret reached for her other hand and drew her onto the bed beside him until she was beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. His right arm was wrapped around her; he brought his left hand up to trace the outline of her jaw. "You're amazing, you know that Jordan." And he kissed her.

They were still cuddled together an hour later when he noticed her staring at him. "What is it?" he asked.

She laughed softly and brought her hand up to his face. "You're smiling. I mean _really_ smiling. I haven't seen that smile in such a long time." She let her head drop back to his shoulder and made a contented sound in the back of her throat. "I could stay like this all night."

He kissed the crown of her head breathing in the fragrance of her hair. "Mmmmmmmmm, why don't you?"

"I'm thinking it would be against hospital policy for one," she murmured back. "You slept through the lecture I endured the last time I was caught here."

"It's my last night. What will they do, kick us out?" He reached beside the bed and found the button to lower the bed down.

Jordan snuggled up closer and whispered. "Okay, but if I get yelled at again it's all your fault." She raised herself up on one elbow, then kissed him again, long, slow and luxuriant. "I'll just have to tell them you're too yummy to leave." She gave him a devilish grin.

He laughed and drew her even closer. "Yummy huh? Just wait until we get to Maine."

"I don't know if I can." She giggled, trailing her hand down his chest. She could feel his pulse quicken through the thin cotton hospital gown.

A soft knock at the door announced the return of Amanda. Seeing the two of them, her face all but split with a grin. Jordan started to get up, but Amanda waved her back down. "You're fine right there, Jordan. I just came in to get my book," she motioned to the table. "And to say goodnight. I probably won't see you when you leave tomorrow Garret, but I see you're in good hands. I'll be a little way down the hall tonight; It happens that I'm keeping an eye on another patient two doors down. And while I'm here why don't I just pull this privacy curtain around your bed."

She turned to leave, but Garret called her back. "Not to be negative, but I thought I was on suicide watch."

Amanda smiled even wider which didn't seem possible. "I told you already. You're in good hands." She left and seconds later, the door to the room _snicked_ softly shut.

Garret gazed into Jordan's eyes. "Yes I am," he said.

Jordan kicked off her shoes and gave him a leer. "And I don't have to wait; doctors orders."

"Amanda's not a doctor."

"Close enough," she said while peeling off her faded jeans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, they lay entwined under the sheet. Their clothes were puddled on the floor and Jordan's hair was sprayed across Garrets chest as she slept. He smoothed a few strands back away from her face and she mumbled drowsily not quite waking up. He smiled as he looked out of the window at the familiar skyline. Tomorrow, actually later today, they would be in Maine. He kept smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
